


Cease Fire

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Death comes a calling when his Merchant needs him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1266





	Cease Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or the Avengers.

His knees shook and he wasn’t sure it was just his knees, as his left arm tingled, still numb after fighting the Winter Soldier. He heard his breathing hitch and flinched, pulling his arm back from the door just as his legs gave out, his eyes widening, as he tried to catch his breath. 

Tony sat there and stared at the wall across from him, stared at the dull whiteness of it, and pressed his fingers up to his eyes. 

Senator Ross told him to bring in Rogers, Barnes and Wilson. Steve… With the world watching them. Steve’s refusal to see what was going on with the Accords and bulldozing his way through. What if… His breath hitched and he swayed against the wall behind him, bringing his knees to his chest and digging his fingers into his thighs.

What if this snowballed? What if--

“Tony. Shhhh. You’re alright. It’s alright, my Merchant.”

The sound of feathers filled the hall, loud over the sound of his hitching breaths and Tony… flinched. 

A hand placed itself over his own hand and another slowly cupped his chin, tipping his face up to meet bright green eyes. The man was cloaked and hooded, a shimmery cloak curling around the man’s shoulders loosely. Wings protruded from the man’s shoulder blades, a set of four black wings and Tony… sucked in a hiccuping breath, shuddering at the warm touch.

“You’re safe, Anthony Stark. I’m here.”

Tony flinched at his full name, at his former title, as he stared into those green eyes. Those… half familiar green eyes and the scar on the man’s forehead. “Do I…”

“You dream of me,” the man offered, his voice quiet but deep, and old. “We are acquainted, you and I.”

Tony flinched even as the man began to rub circles into his cheek, into his knee.

“Death?”

“Hmmm, that is one of my names,” the man remarked, meeting his eyes steadily. 

A strangled whimper left his throat and the man’s eyes softened. “You’re alright, Tony.  _ Breathe. _ I’m here for you and only you.”

“You’re here… for...”

“Tony, take a breath with me,” the man murmured, interlacing their fingers on his knee and bringing Tony’s palm up to his lips to kiss. Tony’s eyes widened and a shiver passed through him, bringing up goosebumps on his arms. “Let me shoulder some of this weight for a while, huh?”

“But…”

“I’m not here for your soul. You are my equal. I will always do you the courtesy of telling you when it’s time and it’s not. Just, for once, listen to me and breathe.”

“Why do you sound…” Tony trailed off at the man’s slight glare. “Breathe. Got it.”

The man’s lips twitched up into a small grin and he brought Tony’s hand to his own chest, breathing exaggeratedly on his own. “You’re safe. The people you care about are safe. No one’s lives are in danger right now.”

Tony sucked in a breath as he stared into the man’s eyes, glancing occasionally at the wings that fluttered behind him. One wing curled around him, hiding him from view, and Tony sighed, listening as the man hummed a soft tune, quiet and curious. He breathed out and in, letting air into his starving lungs and letting his body relax. Tony slumped forward and arms caught him, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

He burrowed into the man… entity in front of him, the wings around him shielding him entirely from the world. It was just him and the man he had dreamt of occasionally for the last seven years, the man whom he had seen each time he had passed out in Afghanistan in captivity. The man whom he had caught a glimpse of before he had passed out after carrying the nuke up into space. Arms came around him and cupped his neck, smoothing circles into his skin.

“And to answer your question,” the man remarked a minute later, amusement audible in his voice. “I sound English because I was born in England.”

“Death was born… in England?”

“Many, many hundreds of years ago,” the man answered quietly, keeping hold of him even as Tony breathed, relaxing into him. “Good boy. I’ve got you.”

Ripples of heat echoed through him and he groaned, twitching as he felt a stray feather trail across his bare neck. He took another minute to breathe before sighing again. “Why now?”

“Pardon?”

“Why show yourself now?” Tony asked, pulling back and looking at the man all over again. Or entity or whatever he was. “And Merchant… I thought I ditched that title years ago.”

The guy blinked, his green eyes narrowed. “You sold weapons of death far too many times. You earned the title merchant from me a long time ago.”

Tony shuddered and turned away. “I’ve been…”

“I know. I shouldn’t have called you that. There is one other title I can call you but I do not think you are ready to hear it,” the man said. The flutter of wings drew his attention back to the guy and Tony watched as the wings disappeared. The guy did not pull his hands back though, kept them interlaced with Tony’s fingers. “In answer to your other question… I have not been entirely honest with you.”

“Big surprise there.”

The man snorted and flipped his hood up, revealing messy black hair, long enough to reach his shoulders. “Your soul called out to me in this instant, yes. I have also… gotten tired of… There is someone courting me. I have gotten tired of his interests.”

Tony blinked, his eyes narrowing at the man’s words. “Someone courting you?”

“He does not know the meaning of the word no.”

Tony let out a surprised laugh, dry and choked, and the man grinned at the sound, as if he was pleased at making Tony laugh. “Death… You are being courted by someone who doesn’t know the word no? I thought...”

“You know of him.”

Tony froze and met the man’s eyes, his heart skipping several beats and his stomach roiling and… “You mean…”

“Yes. I mean Thanos, the man who orchestrated the attack on your human city seven years ago.”

“Thanos. He’s real.”

“Yes.”

Tony shuddered and closed his eyes even as they continued to sit on the floor outside Peter Parker’s apartment. He wondered if someone had seen Death and his wings, wondered if they were about to get swarmed with reporters or perhaps even agents of SHIELD. Or the government. 

“I came down to the mortal world to hide,” Death remarked quietly. 

“Witness protection,” Tony choked out faintly. “You…”

“If you care to have me, I would join you here and now.”

“What do you mean…”

“As a friend. Perhaps as a deterrent to… aggressive negotiations with Rogers tomorrow.”

Tony paled and leaned forward into the man’s arms again. “Cap seems too dead set on a fight. I know Vision’s at the facility, keeping watch over Wanda, and Rhodey’s here. Cap will have Barnes and Wilson with him and Natasha’s talking to the Wakandan prince.”

“Is this fight over Barnes or the Accords?” Death questioned, his chest rumbling beneath Tony’s head. The cloak that curled around Death’s shoulders fell around Tony’s sides, keeping him warm. “What does Rogers want?”

“I don’t know. Ross, the Senator who came up with the Accords, wants Barnes accounted for because of the bombing a few days ago. And I suppose… Barnes and Rogers are… boyfriends.”

Tony sighed and pulled out the tablet he had with him, seeing Friday wake up. “I wish… Jarvis was around. I miss him.”

“Sir?” Friday asked, her voice inquisitive but not too curious. Not like Jarvis had been and he missed his copilot.

“I didn’t even have the chance to match make,” Tony muttered, scrolling through video of the government facility that they had brought Barnes to. “Those two cool kids are totally meant for each other too and yet…”

Death laughed under his breath and continued to watch him idly, his green eyes narrowed in thought. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to have that footage,” Death whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Tony shivered at the press of warm lips, heat filling him, and clenched his fingers before snorting.

“Do you know me?”

Death laughed under his breath and dipped his head in a nod. “I do. Follow that instinct, Tony. It has served you well. What are you thinking?”

The praise made something in his stomach heat up and made him swallow on a suddenly dry throat. Death’s lips curled into a knowing grin and Tony returned it, looking into Death’s green eyes, seeing something that looked an awful lot like possessiveness in them. 

“Rogers insists that Barnes is innocent. I want to see footage of him the moment he was in the facility up until he started attacking people.”

“Then go ahead,” Death murmured, reaching out a hand and cupping his chin again and meeting him halfway. Their lips met and Tony shivered for an entirely different reason, his cock stirring in his pants. Death surrounded him and he didn’t feel… uncomfortable. He felt  _ safe _ for the first time in years as the other man licked his way into his mouth, hot and wet and  _ fuck _ .

Electricity sidled through his body, sending his nerves on fire like a bowling ball continuously hitting the kiddie rails as it hurdled down the lane. “You’re gorgeous.”

Tony whined, swearing under his breath as Death-- “What do I call you?”

“Hmm?”

“I need something to-- Fuck,” Tony croaked out as Death wrapped both of his arms around him and lifted him up, pulling him onto the other man’s lap. 

“You can call me Harry,” Death offered, his voice gone deep with desire, a teasing smirk on his face. His pupils were blown and Tony whimpered as Death… one of Harry’s hands reached over to trace over his shirt, thumbing over a nipple, rubbing his shirt over it, and sending fire through his blood, straight down to his cock.

Harry’s other hand ventured down his side, slipped underneath his shirt and tickled his ribs, making goosebumps rise over his arms. A sound left his throat, half whine, half needy sound that he didn’t recognize and Harry slid Tony’s shirt down, pressed his shirt collar away and sucked a line of kisses over his shoulder, up his neck and nipped and licked his way into Tony’s mouth. 

“Didn’t think…” Tony trailed off, bending his neck back to allow Harry better access as little sparks of pleasure exploded within his body. Heat slithered into him and he heard hissing escape Harry’s mouth, his heart running a mile in his chest. 

“You didn’t think what?” Harry questioned, his pupils blown as he maneuvered Tony closer onto his lap and rocked into him, letting their clothed thighs rub up against each other. 

“Didn’t think Death knew how to seduce someone,” Tony said, licking his lips as another burst of lust shot through him. Harry rocked up against him, rubbing their cocks together, and moving his hand down to slip under Tony’s jeans, tracing over his cock with his fingernails. 

A whisper of breath against his neck made him moan and Tony whined, as heat built at the base of his spine, as sweat dripped down his back and made his shirt stick to his skin. “Oh, darling, I’ve been around for a couple of hundred years. I know how to seduce people. And you’re not bad yourself. If you could only see yourself, lips kiss bruised and panting on my lap. Bite marks on your neck. You want to come for me?”

Tony moaned even louder as Harry’s fingers wrapped around him firmly, stroking him until he hit the edge and then fell. He saw stars and his breath hitched, as Harry’s hand cupped his neck and curled into his skin. 

  
  


* * *

He opened his eyes a few minutes later to Death… Harry staring at him fondly, holding him still on his lap. Tony lazily stretched and groaned, finally glancing up at the hallway around them. 

“We’re hidden from view,” Harry remarked, reaching up to brush hair back from Tony’s face. His cheeks reddened at the intimate touch, at the clear affection in those eyes. “Don’t worry.”

“People would have run into us,” Tony muttered, slumping into Harry’s arms. 

“Nah. Not when we’re a minute removed from the world. I’ll take us back in when you’re more lucid.”

Tony blinked and stared at Harry, seeing Harry meet his eyes. “We’re a minute removed from the world.”

“Technically, we’re in limbo right now,” Harry offered, shrugging. “Figured you wouldn’t want reporters seeing us.”

“Probably not with the wings and all that. Where’d those go anyway?”

“I can vanish them when I don’t need them,” Harry explained, waving a hand away. “They come in handy.”

Tony nodded and glanced down to the doorway across from them. 

“I need Cap seeing clearly and thinking clearly.”

“So you need him straightened out.”

“No. I’m pretty sure that’s impossible. Steve’s bi,” Tony muttered, shaking his head.

Harry snorted and flicked him on the forehead before standing up, offering a hand. 

“Hey, what if HYDRA got their claws into Barnes again?” Tony questioned as he took Harry’s hand, letting the man help him up. “He’s still… brainwashable, right?” 

“I don’t know if that’s a word but I get where you’re going with this. It’s possible. I mean… I was possessed and Ginny was possessed for quite a while. It’s possible in that sense.”

Tony blinked and stared at the man in front of him. 

Harry shrugged and grinned. “Long story.”

“Death was possessed.”

“I wasn’t… Death at the time.”

“Right, because that’s not scary at all. Possessing Death… Fuck.”

“Tony, it’s not possible right now for me to be possessed. Trust me on that one. Now… to business. What were you doing here?”

“Recruitment.”

“Ah.”


End file.
